In many construction projects involving materials such as concrete and steel, gaps are left between adjacent structural elements (e.g., concrete or steel slabs) to allow for thermal expansion and contraction, wind sway, settlement, live load deflection, and/or seismic movements of the structural elements. By permitting expansion and contraction, the gaps prevent the structural materials and/or building cladding elements from cracking or buckling. These gaps, which are often referred to as expansion joints, expansion joint gaps, or movement joints, are typically sealed to prevent them from allowing the passage of water, dirt, debris, or snow, etc. into the structure and/or between portions of the structure. Such expansion joint gaps can be located between structural elements (e.g., slabs) that provide a horizontal surface (e.g., such as a road, sidewalk or plaza deck), a vertical surface (e.g., such as a wall) or a diagonal surface (e.g., such as a ramp). Expansion joint gaps may also be located between treads and risers of a seating bowl or a staircase, e.g., in a stadium or parking garage. The devices that are used to seal such expansion joints are often referred to as expansion joint seals.